Buddy Holly
by GrittyRe-boot
Summary: Post Journey. Fearing she might lose Finn, Rachel makes a drastic change. Forget my old Canon, I'm starting anew.
1. Prologue

Buddy Holly

Post Journey. Fearing she might lose Finn, Rachel makes a drastic change. Forget my old Canon, I'm starting anew.

Disclaimer: If I owned glee I wouldn't be writing fanfic.

"Say it again."

"Come on Rachel," Finn said, his head collapsing onto her shoulder in feigned exasperation.

"Saaay it." She said mischievously, her smile a mile wide.

He looked into her big eyes and took her hands in his. "I love you."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. After two amazing days she still didn't tire of hearing it.

"You know, just to shake things up a bit you could try saying it back."

"Finn, I can't just say it. It has to be special, romantic… spontaneous."

"That's like when you do something without planning it, right?"

"Exactly, like at regionals when you just said it, without any fear or pretense. It meant everything to me Finn. It was perfect, when I say it I want it to be perfect."

"Okay so you won't say it, but you do feel it, right."

She took his hand and placed it over her chest.

"It's beating really fast," He stammered.

"I feel it. Finn, you know I do." She reached up and kissed him again. "How did you know?" She asked, as their lips parted.

"What?" He said, kissing her again.

"That you loved me?"

"I just… knew." He kissed her once more, running his long fingers through her hair. "Hey, I think we should go inside, they're going to think we're doin' it."

He grabbed her hand and led her into the pizza place for the glee club's "end of the year slash thank god we're not getting canceled party."

"Hey what took you guys so long? Were you doin' it?" Puck said tactlessly.

"Well, that's for me to know and you to find out." Finn said, failing to sound even vaguely smooth.

"They weren't doin' it." Puck whispered to Mike who nodded in agreement.

Finn and Rachel sat down among their friends, hand in hand, ready to conquer the summer.


	2. Chapter 1

Three months later

Finn didn't think he'd ever been as excited to see someone as he was now. After four weeks at theatre camp and another two with her grandmother in Florida Rachel had promised to meet him for breakfast the first day of school to catch up, since apparently the two hour long phone conversations every night for six weeks just didn't cut it. Finally she entered the waffle house, criminally adorable in her short skirt and Florida Souvenir T-shirt with a smiling alligator and the words "see you Later, Alligator" emblazoned over the front .

"Finn!" She squealed, running over to him and crashing into his arms with the force of a wrecking ball. He didn't get a chance to say anything before her mouth was on his, mauling him in the middle of the waffle house.

"God I missed you." He said, out of breath. "How was Florida?"

"Well, it rained nonstop." She said as he set her down and they took their seats in the booth, "So the trip basically consisted of me cooped inside playing taboo with Nana Berry and her assisted living complex friends." 

"I thought you said you were having fun."

"Strangely enough I was, this woman Nancy had the best stories about her time performing Vaudeville when she was a kid, and Nana's boyfriend Jack let me watch A Clockwork Orange and made me a non virgin Mojito, granted there was only like a thimble full of alcohol in there but still, I felt so grown up and sophisticated and… that's like really sad isn't it?" she said, reacting to his face.

"Yes," he chuckled, "Also really cute."

"How was the rest of your summer?"

"Well, not exciting like yours," He teased.

"Shut up," She said bashfully.

"Puck took me to Cleveland to catch this Radiohead cover band, that was pretty much the highlight."

"You and Puck? So, does that mean you're friends again?"

"I don't really know what we are, I keep trying to be pissed at him but I honestly don't think he realizes he did anything wrong."

"Puck doesn't know the meaning of the word."

"Oh, and I got you something." Finn said reaching into his backpack. It was a framed picture of the two of them at Cedar Point, kissing in front of the merry-go round. It was the day after she got home from camp and the night before she left for Florida and they were totally consumed in each other, happy for that one day together that they wouldn't have again for another two agonizing weeks.

"I forgot we took this," she said, touched.

"Yeah I thought you could put it on your nightstand or get it turned into a mousepad or something."

"It's perfect." She leaned across the table and kissed him in gratitude. "Oh, and I got you something too." She went through her own back pack and pulled out a white T-shirt, much like the one she was wearing, only it had a picture of a crocodile on it and said "In a while, crocodile."

"I know it doesn't make any sense out of context but I thought we could wear them together, you know, to celebrate our first day at McKinley as a real couple." Her sweet, excited smile made it hard for him to say what he had to say next.

"Rachel, you're my lady. And you know I'd do anything for you…

"But" she said

"But if I wear this today, I'm gonna get my assed kicked."

She mulled it over for a second. "I guess that does seem pretty likely," she agreed, deflating.

"It's awesome really, I just—

"Enjoy living, I get it." She sat there for a second, looking slightly disappointed, before quickly perking up. "Hey, how about you wear it under your shirt? That way you can think of me when you get home tonight and take it off."

He smiled at her. "Definitely."

They walked hand in hand to school, both slightly nervous about introducing themselves to McKinley as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Hey you guys!" Tina squealed, running up to hug Finn, then Rachel. "How was your summer?"

"Awesome, how about you?" Finn said. "Your hair's different."

"Yep, new year new color." she said touching one of her purple streaks. "Look at you guys, you look so… coupley."

Rachel smiled and leaned her head against Finn. "It's been a really good summer."

Artie rolled up next to her, "Hey guys he said, trading a complicated handshake with Finn and a simple fist bump with Rachel. "How was theatre camp?"

"It was amazing, I was granted the once in a lifetime opportunity to direct myself as Billy Flynn in an entire act from Chicago which, I might add, received sparkling reviews from the Camp Ovation bi-annual newsletter."

"Isn't Billy Flynn a guy?" Artie asked.

"Not in my version."

Before they could continue catching up the homeroom bell rang.

"Alright I'll see you two after class." Artie said, "Come on mama, I'll give you a ride." Tina smiled and sat on his lap before he wheeled them to homeroom.

"I have Fitzbaum for homeroom this year, you?" Finn asked.

"Collins, but I'll see you after so we can compare schedules."

"Cool." He bent down to kiss her goodbye and they went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 2

"Nice shirt Berry" Santana said bitchily as Rachel placed her books in her locker.

"Santana I hate to break it to you but nothing you can say today will upset me."

"Hey babe." Finn said, greeting Rachel with a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, let's see it." She said. They broke out their schedules at the same time. It only took about ten seconds for both of their smiles to disappear. "No classes together. And separate lunch periods"

"No kidding Rach. Look at this, AP English, AP history. You know it wouldn't kill you to be a little dumber." He joked.

"It's okay, Finn. This is better, now I can focus on my teachers instead of how hot you look in a quilted vest." She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Gag me." Santana groaned, slamming her locker and walking off.

"Well, I guess I'll see you after school then?" She said, smiling weakly.

"I have football practice. But how about I come over to your place after?"

"Okay, my dad's won't be home until 7."

Although Finn was anxious to see Rachel, he couldn't help but be a little excited about football. He loved the exercise, the speed and the sweat, he'd missed it.

"I have to say even though you guys have made my life a living hell ever since I joined glee, I've really missed playing with you." He said as he dropped his backpack in the locker room.

"The signs just keep piling up." Said Azimio

"Yeah, you probably just missed watching us change." Karofsky chimed in before trading high fives with his dimwitted friends.

"Whatever," Finn said, rolling his eyes.

"But didn't you hear, he's dating that Rachel chick?" said another player.

"Wait, Berry?" Azimio chuckled. "I mean don't get me wrong she's a nice piece of ass… if you're deaf."

"Shut up! " Finn warned.

"Ooh, looks like we hit a nerve guys," Said another random player.

"Look, say whatever the hell you want about me, I really don't care anymore, but leave her out of it okay?" He calmly pulled off his shirt, forgetting the unfortunate item underneath.

"Oh snap!" Azimio laughed, pointing at Finn's shirt. The others joined in the hysterical laughing.

"Oh no." Finn said under his breath, grimacing in embarrassment.

"Matching shirts? Damn Finn I hope that ass is worth it, what does she let you duct tape her mouth while you're hittin' it?"

"That's it!" Finn tackled Azimio, landing a series of punches onto his face. But before he could do too much damage the others grabbed him off and shoved him against the lockers. Karofsky and another player held him back while Azimio regained enough strength to thoroughly wail on him, throwing punches to his face and ribs. As hard as he struggled he couldn't get free. It was just his luck that his lone three friends on the team were running late that day.

After finishing her homework, Rachel sat and waited for Finn to come. It was 5:30, an hour past the time practice was usually over and patience wasn't exactly her strong suit.

"Where are you?" She checked her watch for the fifth time in as many minutes, certain something was wrong. She picked up her cell phone and began dialing, only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Finn!" she squealed, running to the door. She opened it to see Finn standing there, looking quite different than he had earlier that day. "Oh my god." She said, her eyes brimming with tears. His bottom lip was split and a large shiner decorated his face. The blood on his crocodile T-shirt suggested his nose had been bleeding as well, but it didn't look broken.

"Sorry I'm late." He said weakly.

"What happened to you Finn? Who did this?" she said, delicately placing her hand on the side of his face, careful not to hurt him further.

"It's nothing, it's just the guys…"

"Oh Finn." she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. "I'm so sorry."

"Rachel it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I never said I did." She said, looking up at him, confused "Wait, you were fighting… because of me?"

"Rachel they're idiots okay? If it wasn't you they would have beat me up over something else."

Rachel sank into the dining room chair. "I was so happy … I never thought. And I bought you that stupid shirt. God what was I thinking?"

"Rachel, don't do this to yourself. Nothing's changed." He got down on his knees and placed his hands on her shoulders. "This is about me, okay?"

She continued to cry. "I'll kill them for hurting you Finn."

"Rachel, you weigh like 100 pounds." He chuckled.

"Oh, I have my ways. I may be small, but mess with me and mine and I'll come down on you with an arsenal of hatred and a merciless thirst for blood and vengeance."

He kissed her softly, ignoring the pain in his lower lip.

"Come on," she said, taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen. She sat him down at the breakfast table and went to the refrigerator, pulling out a bag of frozen peas. His face tensed up as she gently placed it over his black eye.

"You know, I don't regret it Rachel."

"Regret what?"

"Defending your honor," he answered. "That ass is worth it."

She smiled and kissed him deeply, still holding the bag of peas to his face. As she pulled away from him, she breathlessly uttered five words that immediately made his day better.

"Make love to me Finn."


	4. Chapter 3

She gently ran her small hands over his badly bruised ribs, shocked at how thoroughly he'd been worked over.

"Jesus Finn," she said. "Are you sure you want to do this now?"

"I'll be alright, just be gentle." He chuckled.

She smiled and took a step back, removing her T-shirt and skirt and letting them fall to the floor. She then reached around to the back of her bra and unhooked it, slowly and nervously removing it. She crossed her arms protectively then uneasily uncrossed them.

"Rachel," he sighed, struggling to find more words.

"This is… me," she said timidly. It was the first time he'd ever seen her be the least bit shy.

"You're beautiful."

He sat down on her bed and she leaned down to kiss him, softly at first but with increasing passion. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him brushing her long hair back with his hands.

"Finn, wait." She said, breaking free of his embrace.

"What's wrong?"

"There's just something I need to tell you."

"You're not my cousin or anything are you?"

"What? No, no it's just." She hesitated, thinking over the best way to get it out. "It's just, this is sort of my first time."

"What are you talking about? What about J—

"I lied to you Finn, I never did… that with him."

"Why would you lie?" He asked calmly, even though he knew exactly why she would lie.

"I don't know, to save face I guess. I think part of me wanted to make you jealous."

"Well, it worked."

"I'm so sorry Finn. I tried to do it but I couldn't. I thought it was because I wasn't ready. But now I realize that I was. I just wasn't ready with him, because he wasn't you."

"Should I tell her." he thought to himself. "She told me the truth, it's only fair, but she lied about not doing it. I lied about doing it, which is like way worse."

"Finn."

"Yeah?"

"Are you mad?"

"No. I'm not mad. Thank you for telling me."

"I want to tell you everything."

"Me too…

Before he could say anything else she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down on top of her. His body was sore, but he was ready. It wasn't like with Santana, which felt weird and wrong from the start. His lips were everywhere, Rachel's lips, her face her neck, her collarbones, and lower. The image of running down the mailman was on continuous loop in his mind.

"Finn?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he answered, not looking up from his current task.

"Can you look at me for a second?"

He looked into her baby deer eyes, saying nothing. She softly ran her fingers through his hair, staring back into his.

"Finn, I love you."

"Oh crap." He thought to himself. He hadn't thought about what happened with Santana for months, now it was all he could think about. Although he lied before, he didn't feel nearly as bad about it as he did just then. There was so much trust in her face, so much love. And he loved her too, now more than ever. Just then she wiped something away from her face, a tear. But it wasn't hers.

"Finn, you're crying?" He was but it wasn't for the reason she thought.

"Okay we have to stop for second." He climbed off of her and wiped his eyes as she pulled her bedsheet up over her chest.

"What's wrong?"

"I just need to tell you—

"Rachel!" Cried a voice from the front of the house.

"Oh no, it's my dad." She whispered sharply.

"Which one?" he asked stupidly, frantically jumping out of bed.

"Not important right now, you have to go."

She quickly pulled her T-shirt and skirt back on as Finn gathered his clothes off of the floor.

"Rach, are you home honey." The voice got closer. Finn managed to pull on his T-shirt and jeans but he couldn't find his shoes in time. Rachel opened her window as wide as she could, shoving him out right in the nick of time.

"Rach, my shoes."

"I'll mail them to you, you have to go Finn."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," she slammed her window shut right as her dad knocked on the door.

"Come in daddy."

Rachel's father opened the door. Luckily not noticing how weird she looked with her hair disheveled and her face stricken with guilt.

"How was your first day?" he asked.

"Good," she said unconvincingly, crossing her arms over her chest, awkwardly trying to hide the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Well, I skipped my lunch and left early so I was thinking we could go to blockbuster before your dad gets home. You know what night it is."

"Johnny Depp Night?"

"That's the one."

"Yay." She said weakly.


	5. Chapter 4

If she hadn't fallen asleep on Benny and Joon she would have made sure to call Finn that night. As it was she had to get to school early the following morning to talk to him. Unfortunately a certain jock was there early too, most likely just getting out of the first in a long line of 6 am detentions he undoubtedly received for fighting.

"Hey Berry, when are you and me gonna get together?" Azimio said putting his arm around her.

"Get away from me," she seethed. "After what you did to my Finn away is the safest place for you to be right now."

"He started it, not my fault he had to act like a little bitch and get all sensitive."

"I am warning you right now."

"Don't worry, I'm leaving, it's not like you're that fine anyway, now Santana Lopez, that's what I'm talking about. You think you could hook me up? A little glee club connection?

"Even Santana has higher standards than that"

"Yeah, because Finn Hudson's such a catch," he chuckled.

"First of all he's 1,000 times the man you are, second of all, they only went out on two dates, third of all, I haven't the slightest idea why I'm still talking to you." she said, turning away from him.

He began to laugh uproariously, "Oh man, is that all you think went down?"

"What are you talking about?" she said, turning to face him, curious in spite of herself.

"He hit it, Berry."

"I don't believe you"

"Everybody knows, except you apparently. But hey don't worry I'm sure he'll be cool with slumming it for a while."

She walked right up to him, placed her hands on his shoulders and smiled sweetly.

"I knew you liked me Streisand"

As he leaned in for a kiss she kneed him as hard as she could in the groin, leaving him doubled over in pain.

"You really are dumb, "she said.

"Damn Berry, it was a joke."

"That wasn't for the joke, that was for Finn."

She didn't see him all day, which was to be expected with their conflicting class schedules. Fortunately glee practice was that afternoon, her favorite time of the week. Finn was already there when she arrived, so was Santana, which was more than a little weird considering what she knew. She wasn't sure why she believed Azimio, but she did, and it killed her.

"Hey babe," he said as she sat down next to him. "What's the matter?" Before she could answer the remaining kids piled in along with Mr. Schue who carried a stack of new sheet music

"Hey guys, how was everyone's summer?"

An excited assortment of "great", "cool" and "awesome" was uttered by the group.

"Well I'm glad because I couldn't be more excited to get back to work. I thought we could start the year off with a little Bowie and Mercury."

Tina, Artie, and Kurt clapped while the others just looked deeply confused.

"Under Pressure?" Will continued, met with shrugs.

"The one that sounds sort of like Ice, Ice Baby?" He tried once more

"Oh." Everyone said, suddenly getting it.

"So I think I want to try this with Artie, Finn and… Santana."

Rachel groaned softly, too low for anyone to really hear.

Finn and Santana stood up to sing while Puck grabbed his guitar.

_Artie Began with_

_Mm ba ba de_  
_Um bum ba de_  
_Um bu bu bum da de_

_ Then Finn sang_

_Pressure pushing down on me_  
_Pressing down on you no man ask for_  
_Under pressure - that burns a building down_  
_Splits a family in two_  
_Puts people on streets_

_Then Artie Continued_

_Um ba ba be_  
_Um ba ba be_  
_De day da_  
_Ee day da - that's o.k._

_Then Santana Joined in_

_It's the terror of knowing_  
_What this world is about_  
_Watching some good friends_  
_Screaming 'Let me out'_  
_Pray tomorrow - gets me higher_  
_Pressure on people - people on streets_

_Then Artie Continued_

_Day day de mm hm_  
_Da da da ba ba_  
_O.k._  
_Chippin' around - kick my brains around the floor_  
_These are the days it never rains but it pours_

_Ee do ba be_  
_Ee da ba ba ba_  
_Um bo bo_  
_Be lap_  
_People on streets - ee da de da de_  
_People on streets - ee da de da de da de da_

_Then Finn continued_

_It's the terror of knowing_  
_What this world is about_  
_Watching some good friends_  
_Screaming 'Let me _–

Suddenly Rachel bolted out of her chair and stormed out of the class.

"Is it just me or are Rachel's reasons for storming out becoming more and more inexplicable?" Artie said.

"I'll go talk to her," said Finn, exiting the room.

He found her in the hallway crying.

"Rachel, what happened, what's wrong?

"Did you sleep with Santana?"

His jaw tensed and he rubbed his forehead.

"Who told you?"

"Did you sleep with her Finn?" She asked again, trying to stay calm.

"Yes," he said, almost inaudibly.

She looked up at the ceiling, saying nothing.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I tried to tell you."

"I know, I know you did. It's okay, it's just… I think I should go."

"Rachel I want to talk about this."

"Could you please tell Mr. Schuester I'm sorry?"

"Rachel, at least let me walk you home."

"I'll be okay." She said, starting down the hall.

"Rachel wait!" he caught up to her and threw his arms around her. "It meant nothing Rachel, you have to believe me. You're the only one." He looked into her still misty eyes and kissed her, which she didn't completely reject. "Please say something."

"I really have to go."

She broke free from Finn's embrace and disappeared down the hall.

The last person Sue Sylvester expected to see was the fiery brunette from glee club who's name she couldn't fully remember at the moment.

"Ms. Sylvester?" Rachel said, entering her office

"Well, hey you're all teary."Sue said. "If you're here to tell me that Mr. Shuester has died in a mass aqua net explosion I have to say, I don't think I can handle any more good news today. You see my memoir has just been featured in a little magazine I like to call Parade. I'm pausing now so you can congratulate me."

"Congratulations. But no Mr. Schuester is fine. I just need a favor."


	6. Chapter 5

Finn waited on the stage, anxious to find out what how Rachel felt about the whole Santana thing now that she had time to think it over. He called her twice the previous night. He got in touch with her the second time, but was given very little to go on besides the instruction to meet her in the auditorium before school. His leg bounced uncontrollably and he checked his phone clock every two minutes until finally she showed up.

"Rachel, hey." He said getting up to hug her. "I'm so sorry about yesterday, are you still mad? I mean it's okay if you are, because you know I—

"Finn, it's okay. I'm not mad," she interrupted, Sitting him back down. "I mean, I lied to you too, what right would I have?"

"Then why did you leave yesterday?"

"I guess I was just feeling sort of weird about the whole Santana thing. I mean once I found out all I could think about is you and her together… and how much sense it made."

"Rach, I'm not following."

"Well, to me you're just Finn you know? I guess sometimes it's easy for me to forget that you're sort of a big deal around here. That you can have pretty much any girl you want.

"I want _you_ Rachel, you know that."

"I know, and I'm so happy to be with you. And I love you very much. But I can't keep pretending like we make any sense together Finn."

"Rachel, what are you saying?" He asked, starting to look worried.

"I'm saying you're here with me, even though you're the type of guy who can get a girl like Santana Lopez."

"Yeah, me and half the school."

"The popular half, Finn. Whether you're in glee or not people worship you. And yet when you gave your heart to me you ended up getting hurt and, that… it just killed me" she said, her voice breaking.

"Rachel, you don't have to worry about me. I'm fine."

"Yeah, now. But what's going to happen when it all gets to be too much? I know that you were thinking of quitting the team. Kurt told me at lunch yesterday."

"Well, that's the last time I tell him anything."

"Is it true?"

Finn hesitated to answer, "Yeah, I might have said something like that. But it was just talking."

"You love football Finn."

"Not as much as I love you."

"That's just it. I can't let you give up everything you care about because of me. I don't want you to end up resenting me for it"

"Rachel, if you're trying to break up with me I—

"Finn no, I'm not trying to break up with you… I'm trying to meet you halfway." She started to untie the belt on the knee length trench coat she was curiously wearing in 79 degree weather.

"You're not naked under there are you?" he asked.

"No." she said, stopping in her tracks.

"Really, because, you know, if you were that would just be so awesome."

"I'm not naked under here Finn," she insisted. She started to unbutton the coat and finally removed it, revealing what was underneath.

"You're a … Cheerio?"

"Ms. Sylvester made it official yesterday. Turns out my years of dance training and natural exuberance made me the perfect candidate."

"But is this what you want? I mean, you hate cheerleaders."

"Finn what I want is for you to stop having to sacrifice everything to be with me, It's about time I sacrificed something for you" she said, grabbing his hand. "Besides it's not like it'll interfere with glee or anything."

"Rachel you don't have to do this."

"I want to do this, for you."

Finn couldn't help but think that Rachel being a Cheerio would probably make his life a lot easier, and he loved her for caring about him that much. Still, there was something about the idea that didn't sit well with him and he couldn't figure out what. As much as he wanted to voice his concern about it, the innocent look on her face wouldn't allow it. All he could bring himself to do was kiss her and say.

"Looks like I'm dating a Cheerleader."


	7. Chapter 6

Finn and Rachel walked down the hallway hand in hand, Finn in his letterman's Jacket, Rachel in her iconic Cheerios uniform and high ponytail. She was right, since becoming a Cheerio, nobody messed with them, it was like back when he was dating pre-pregnancy Quinn, and Finn still wasn't sure how to feel about that. Sure Azimio and Karofsky kept their mouths shut in the locker room (which just as easily could have been a result of Azimio getting kneed in the crotch, he wasn't sure), and Rachel's face remained un-slushied, but it didn't feel the way it used to. He couldn't help but miss what they had before when Rachel didn't give a damn about what people thought of her and he admired the hell out of her for that. Still he tried to be supportive, he knew that she was only looking out for him, and he couldn't help but appreciate it.

"You were awesome at the Rally yesterday babe" Finn said. "I didn't know you could high-kick like that."

"Thanks, I think I kneed myself in the forehead on that last one" she chuckled.

"Well, I gotta get to class, I guess I'll see you in glee" he said as they approached the lunch room.

"I'll be there." She gave him a quick kiss and went through the doors into the lunch room.

"Rachel, come sit with us. We brought you a salad" Said Debby, a cheerio.

Rachel instinctively looked over her shoulder to make sure another Rachel wasn't standing behind her. After a week she still didn't think she'd ever get used to the uniform. Nothing else mattered when she wore it, not glee club, not her abrasive personality, nothing. As long as she was a Cheerio, people liked her, or at least pretended to like her. Either way she had a feeling that Finn would be safe from then on. Still, she missed eating lunch with her friends, she missed talking about theatre, she missed who she was. She sadly glanced over at Kurt, Mercedes, Artie and Tina before she reluctantly took a seat at the Cheerios table.

"Oh my god your hair is like so pretty" Said Debby.

"So pretty" Lisa, another Cheerio agreed.

"It looks exactly like yours" Rachel said, perplexed.

"I know and it's awesome" said Courtnee, the third Cheerio. "Too bad I have to wear a helmet next pep rally, I mean, can you say unnecessary?"

"You're being shot from a cannon" Rachel said.

"So, how are things with Finn Hudson?" Debby asked. "Talk about gorgeous."

"Totally gorgeous" Lisa agreed.

"Too bad he's in glee club, I mean, how lame is that?" Debby said

"So lame" Lisa agreed

"I'm in glee club" Rachel said. "So are Santana and Brittany."

"I know, but you're girls. If I could carry a tune I'd join too if it meant getting closer to Mr. Schuester, he's such a fox." Debby said.

"Total fox" Said Lisa.

"Oh my god have you made out with him yet?" Asked Courtnee.

"Mr. Schue? No, I have a boyfriend. And he's my teacher, that's gross."

"Never stopped me" Courtnee said, twirling her hair suggestively.

"Please I'm begging you enough with the Coach Tanaka stories" Debby pleaded.

Rachel nearly choked on her salad, but said nothing

"Oh my god that creepy wheelchair kid is singing again" Debby said.

Rachel looked fondly over at Artie, playing his guitar and singing Elton john

_If I were a painter, but then again no, or a man who makes potions in a traveling show…_

"Somebody seriously needs to throw something at him, he's gotta learn" Debby continued.

"Rachel, do you want to do the honors?" Courtnee said, handing her a half empty slushy.

"Umm, no thanks, Artie's kind of my friend." Rachel answered.

"Rachel, you're a Cheerio, you have cool friends now. Better start acting like it." Courtnee tried handing her the cup but Rachel shoved it away, wondering how someone like Quinn could have stood to be in the same room as them for so long.

"No thanks" Rachel said.

"Fine" said Courtnee, aiming the cup at him

"No wait!" cried Rachel, thinking if she threw it she could at least pretend to miss. "I'll do it."

She grabbed the cup away from Courtnee and aimed for the aisle. She hurled it into the air missing Artie completely but unfortunately hitting someone else.

"Oh my god, did you see that? She nailed the vampire that's even better!" Courtnee exclaimed

"Rachel! " Tina shouted, wiping the cherry slushy off of her face.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I was aiming for the trashcan."

"You mean the one right next to your table?" Artie said coldly.

"I uh. I'm…" Rachel rambled, trying to think of something to say.

"What are you apologizing for? That was classic" Debby said

"Totally classic" Lisa agreed.

Rachel began to cry, she had never been more ashamed, even when she was on the receiving end of the slushies. Before they got a chance to high five her for humiliating her friend she ran out of the lunchroom as fast as her feet would allow.

* * *

Rachel almost didn't go to glee practice that day, but she knew she couldn't miss two weeks in a row, after going over to the dark side she needed to hold on to that part of herself as firmly as she could, little did she know she was heading into an ambush. The glee kids sat in a semi-circle facing the door as she walked through it.

"Okay, before you say anything—

"Sit down" Artie said, interrupting Rachel. She did as she was told.

"Now do you want to explain how you could do something like that to Tina?" Finn asked.

"I didn't mean to hit her, Courtnee was going to throw it at Artie I thought if I threw it instead I could pretend to miss."

"Well thank you for thinking of me" Artie said sarcastically.

"You could have walked away" Tina said.

"I know, I know I'm sorry" Rachel said, tearing up

"Rachel we're not mad at you okay?" Finn said.

"I am" Tina said under her breath.

"Well, Tina is" Finn continued. "But mostly we're concerned."

"You don't sit with us at lunch anymore" Mercedes said.

"And accidentally or not, you slushied your friend. Even Santana doesn't do that to us anymore" Kurt said.

"I grew bored with you" Santana said nonchalantly.

"Rachel, we really need to talk about whether you're doing this for the right reasons" Mr Schue chimed in.

"I did it to protect you Finn."

"I don't need you to protect me" Finn said. "I just need you to be you. I mean, are you even happy? Because I'm not sure if I am anymore."

"Finn, don't say that."

"And it's nice that you want to look out for your man and all, but what about us? Don't we mean anything to you too?" Mercedes asked

"Of course you do" Rachel said, now nearly sobbing.

"What we're trying to say is, we want you to quit" said Finn.

"You're saying you want to go back to getting beat up for defending your loser girlfriend?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, except for the part about you being a loser" Finn said.

"Look, I'll make this right, I mean if you can make glee club and popularity co-exist than so can I" Rachel argued.

"But that isn't you" Finn said.

"But it will be" Rachel shot back. "I'm not going to let them break me Finn, I promise."


	8. Chapter 7

"We have to do something about Rachel" Finn said, ignoring his lunch. "It's like she's a completely different person."

"Who?" Brittany asked

"Not literally a different person Brittany" Santana said.

"Look, I'm sure she'll come around" Quinn said.

"But what if she doesn't? I mean, since when does Rachel give a crap about being popular?" Finn said.

"Since she started dating you Finn. Look at it from her point of view, you're this all around golden boy and she's a walking slushy target, of course she's going to be insecure" Quinn said.

"That's golden man, it's the ones with low self esteem that do way more stuff" Puck added.

"Somehow I have to make her see that I don't care about that stuff anymore." Finn said ignoring Puck's crass comment.

"How?" Asked Quinn.

"I'll find a way."

* * *

Rachel was the first in the lunch room that day, taking her spot at the Cheerios table.

"Oh my god" Debby said sitting down. "You will not believe who just hooked up?"

"You won't believe it," repeated Lisa, sitting down.

"Who?" Asked Rachel, not really caring.

"Brittany and Karofsky, it was at Debby's party last night, it was so wrong."

"So wrong" Lisa repeated.

"Party? I wasn't invited" said Rachel

"Oh we're sorry, you know we think you're awesome Rachel, but you do tend to talk an awful lot at social gatherings. There's only so much we can listen to about music and Broadway and stuff. I mean, pick another topic already."

"If you're not interested in anything I have to say then why do you think I'm awesome?" Rachel asked. "Because I'm a Cheerio and I have a popular boyfriend?"

"Exactly, you're like one of the coolest girls in school now." Courtnee added

"Just as long as I don't say anything?" Rachel asked.

"Right" Said Debby. "Well anyway Brittany—

"I'm gonna stop you for a second, I think we need to talk" Rachel interrupted.

"What about?" Debby asked. "Oh, did you and Finn finally do it?"

"That's not what this is about. I just feel really bad about what happened to Tina yesterday."

"Who's Tina" Courtnee asked.

"Vampire girl?" Rachel explained.

"Oh, don't feel bad about that Rachel, it was like really funny" said Debby.

"Really Funny" Lisa repeated.

"No it wasn't" Rachel said. "Have you ever even spoken to Tina?"

"No, why?" said Debby

"Because she's a really nice girl, she's one of my friends"

"Look, just because you're in some stupid glee club together doesn't mean you're friends" Said Courtnee

"Glee club isn't stupid and Tina _is_ my friend" Rachel said.

"Rachel, I have to say you're really starting to kill the mood in here" Courtnee said.

"I think we should invite my friends from glee to sit with us" Rachel said.

"Oh that's good, we can totally act like we're their friends and use it to totally humiliate them in front of everyone" Courtnee said.

"No you're not getting it!" Rachel said, raising her voice. "I am so sick of this whole insane caste system. Why can't they sit with us without their being some sort of cruel ulterior motive?"

"Because that's the way it is Rachel you know that" Debby said.

"Well that's not the way it should be and I for one—"

"Wait hold that thought, look" she interrupted, excitedly pointing to the glee table. Azimio and Karofsky were sneaking up on them, slushies in hand.

"Somebody's gonna get nailed!"Courtnee squealed.

Without thinking Rachel got up from her seat and ran up to the glee kids just in time to step in front Azimio and Karofsky's line of fire. In a split second she was covered from head to toe in freezing cold stickiness.

"Rachel , what are you doing! You got slushy all over your uniform!" Debby cried.

"Well you know what?" Rachel said wiping the excess slushy off out of her eyes. "I think it looks better this way."

"Thanks a lot Rach" Tina said. "You took two bullets for us."

"Well, you're my friend, and I'm really sorry about yesterday."

"Oh that's so sweet" Azimio said sarcastically. "Looks like someone's rejoined the herd."

"You get it, because you're like a cow." Karofsky added stupidly.

"Well that just fine, because if being popular means neglecting my friends and having to put up with two idiots and their parrot every lunch period than it's just not worth it. I'll just have to hold on to my boyfriend some other way."

"Don't you get it Rach, you don't have to worry about holding on to me. You never had to worry about that" Finn said as he walked up to her.

"Finn, what are you doing here?"

"I cut class, there's something I have to do. Sit down. I have to make this fast before Figgins catches me."

Rachel sat down, wondering what he was up to.

Finn whispered something in to Artie's ear, and was met with a subtle nod. Before he took his position he turned back to Artie.

"I also need these" Finn said, taking his glasses and putting them on.

"Hey, I need those" Artie protested.

Finn stood up on the lunch table, stumbling more than usual with Artie's glasses on.

"This one's for you Rach" he said, Just then he peeled off his shirt to reveal the crocodile tee underneath.

Artie began to play a tune on his guitar and Finn started to sing.

_What's with these homies, dissing my girl?_  
_Why do they gotta front?_  
_What did we ever do to these guys_  
_That made them so violent?_

At that verse he looked squarely at Azimio and Karofsky before shifting his focus back to Rachel

_Woo-hoo, but you know I'm yours_  
_Woo-hoo, and I know you're mine_  
_Woo-hoo, and that's for all time_

_Oo-ee-oo I look just like Buddy Holly_  
_Oh-oh, and you're Mary Tyler Moore_  
_I don't care what they say about us anyway_  
_I don't care bout that_

_Don't you ever fear, I'm always near_  
_I know that you need help_  
_Your tongue is twisted, your eyes are slit_  
_You need a guardian_  
_Woo-hoo, but you know I'm yours_  
_Woo-hoo, and I know you're mine_  
_Woo-hoo, and that's for all time_

_Oo-ee-oo I look just like Buddy Holly_  
_Oh-oh, and you're Mary Tyler Moore_  
_I don't care what they say about us anyway_  
_I don't care bout that_  
_I don't care bout that_

_Bang, bang a knock on the door_  
_Another big bang and you're down on the floor_  
_Oh no! What do we do?_  
_Don't look now but I lost my shoe_  
_I can't run and I can't kick_  
_What's a matter babe are you feeling sick?_  
_what's a matter, what's a matter, what's a matter you?_  
_What's a matter babe, are you feeling blue? oh-oh!_  
_And that's for all time_  
_And that's for all time_

_Oo-ee-oo I look just like Buddy Holly_  
_Oh-oh, and you're Mary Tyler Moore_  
_I don't care what they say about us anyway_  
_I don't care bout that_  
_I don't care bout that_  
_I don't care bout that_  
_I don't care bout that_

As he finished the crowd in the cafeteria began to clap and cheer. The only one to remain silent was Rachel. Still silent, she slowly stood up to join Finn on the table. Just then she placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him in for a long kiss right in the middle of the cafeteria, somehow everybody else just didn't matter anymore.

"I am so in love with you right now" she said, smiling widely.

"Me too…" Finn said. He wiped a bit of slushy off of her face, then reached around to the back of Rachel's head and gently removed her ponytail holder, letting her slushy matted hair fall around her shoulders. "just like this."


	9. Epilogue

"Cherry?" Rachel guessed as her slushy splattered boyfriend joined her in the empty locker room.

"Nope, strawberry Kiwi" Finn said.

She kissed his cold lips and tasted for herself. "That one's new, it's pretty good."

"What about you? I can't place yours" He said.

"Blue raspberry."

"Ah, Debby Porter?" He guessed.

"Yes, she's so predictable. I mean, pick a different flavor already."

"Well, you know the drill" Finn and Rachel began to remove their clothes quickly before the rest of the team got there. Although Finn got slushied a lot more often, the cleaning off process was considerably more fun.

"Oh, I brought almond shampoo, I know how much you like it" Rachel said, removing the bottle from her backpack and joining Finn in the shower. They kissed as the warm water poured over them.

"Hey Rach, do you ever think about maybe trying again?" He asked as their lips parted.

"Trying what again?" She said, reaching high up to wash his hair.

"You know? What we couldn't do that day your dad came home early."

"Of course, all the time."

"All the time?" He said suggestively, raising his eyebrows.

Rachel teasingly pushed his head back in the path of the running water. Fully rinsed off, he shook the excess water off like a puppy.

"I think about it all the time too" he said.

He bent down to kiss her and backed her up against the white tile.

"But you do know we can't do that here, right?" She said.

"Yeah, I know. But this is pretty good too" he answered, barely pulling his lips away from her long enough to speak clearly.

"Hey Hud! I know it's you in there, I saw what Karofsky did to you a minute ago. How's that strawberry kiwi?"

They jumped at the sound of Azimio's voice.

"What do we do?" Finn whispered.

"I have an idea" Rachel answered.

She popped her head from behind the curtain to face Azimio, who clearly looked shocked.

"Finn will just be a minute, he's making out with his wet, naked girlfriend in here" she said, relishing the look on his face. She slid the curtain back in place to face Finn, who couldn't stop laughing.

"You should probably go join the Neanderthals now" Rachel said.

"You know, I think I'll skip today."

"Finn we talked about this—"

"Oh I'm not worried about them" he interrupted. "I'm worried about my mom getting off at six."

The End.


End file.
